User talk:CC-0413
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the FoxTron 7 Team page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) CC-0413! CAN I ASK A QUESTION? NgoRocktoro 23:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello. I saw you erased your message on my talk page. Do you still wish for ideas or help? [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. And if you're a fan, have you gone to the link yet to the Jurassic Park Wiki? It's pretty good. It also has a Fanon and Answers Wiki. But yes, I am indeed a fan of all three films - as well as Steven Spielberg movies, such as Jaws. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, for me it's switched around. I was horrified ''by Jurassic Park because I actually thought that the dinosaurs were real, and I thought that they were still alive. But for Jaws, which I saw this summer, I wasn't really afraid of it - which surprised me. Why Jurassic Park and not Jaws? I mean, a lot of scenes in the film scared me. But it's an incredible film alongside Jurassic Park and its two sequels. I also like Jaws 2, but not as much as Jaws. Jaws 3 was horrible, and nearly killed the franchise - but Jaws 4 completely cut the franchise's throat. Ah, well. When I'm a movie director in the future, I might hope to remake Jaws 3 and 4. Just a thought ... [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...]] 02:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) All I want to do is make an ending for the fourth film 'without '''an exploding shark. :P That is my destiny for the film. No blowing up sharks! [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool! So, what are your plans on the Wiki? Any stories? [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) The first one reminds me somewhat of my largest on-going story so far - The Vengeance Attack. ''But both are great ideas. I'll look forward to reading them. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...]] 01:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Good luck with your work! [[Jurassic Shark|'''Jurassic Shark]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahem Hey hey hey! When r u coming back? ;_; Anywho, I just made a RANDY XL! For you, since TM isn't ant made one yet....:( Can I make a blog? He looks cool. So sorry. I have summer ocourses for extra credit, and I have no access to my legos. Also, I'm dangerously low on the pieces for another XL, and I built Thorn, which REALLY took out most of my pieces. I got so bad that I had to break Silverjaw. I'll do my best, though. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']]GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 15:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Uhm well fist off i'm guessing this is Drayko for the first comment uhm yeah you can show me him but TM's XL is the one I'm gonna use for DQ but still show me it also i come back tuesday. @21bub21 take your time dude:) the is no rush and don't worry about it i doubt it is on the top of your list but get it done when you able to and don't worry :) I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 16:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rise Of Overlord Question I think that would be fine. Delta says CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 12:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) White Mercenary Have you noticed that all of the White Mercenary pages have very little info? They are very pourly worded and they have more pictures then sentences. Their author is inactive. What do you think we should do with these pages? Delta says CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 15:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) CHARACTER INFOBOXES Click on 'Add other templates'. Under 'Most Frequently Used', you'll see the Character template. Click it and a box will appear that lets you edit it. MAJIK. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 18:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) IK. That hapens to me too. No idea how to fix it, though. :/ [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 04:19, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Lord Corpus Go right ahead. Anybody can use that idea, as long as they put credit somewhere on the page.McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:25, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Randy Punk Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Randy will begin his role in Rise of Overlord in the nest chapter (chapter 10). It should be released today or tomorrow. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 13:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: DQ Randy Punk #I was not aware that you made you own idea for robots have children. I made my mine up independantly from you idea. #Randy will make an appearnace in Book 2. #Probably not. As you can see, I'm planning to make Lord Corpus and Phoenix Corpus. hey CC-0413 iv'e been thinking of the 7 deadly sins gang being upgraded with new features examples : greed conducting electricity through his solid golden boxing glove's, gluttony having a mouth missile and his axes doube sided,lust having a spear, pride having more information,sloth with different ammunition in his snipe rifle with more features to him,envy shooting lasers through his eyes and anger with his triple bladed sword conducting heat with a jet pack.